Mama's Arms
by Kayla-Louise
Summary: Gil Grissom never thought he would have to tell the heartbreaking news to his boys, but here he was now talking to them and playing the song he thought was best for them.


Mama's arms

Authors note - I know I have many stories outstanding, but if I'm entirely honest I don't know how to update them for the better, if anyone has suggestions please email them to me, thank you.

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI unfortunately, sorry everyone.

Introduction - Gil Grissom never thought he would have to tell the heartbreaking news to his boys, but here he was now talking to them and playing the song he thought was best for them, Conner and Dylan were five and four at the time so didn't quite understand why their daddy was sad.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Gil Grissom sat next to his wife's bed crying into the bed sheets, her life was taken from them so cruelly. Gil thought it was a routine breaking and entering, but he then realised being a CSI was never routine, his nightshift team were waiting outside for the news about their friend, family member, comrade, Gil found it hard to move from his spot, but he was a man that needed to face reality, his young boys needed him and for the first time in an hour Gil Grissom moved, placing the last ever kiss on his wife's lips, Gil walked out of the room.

Gil walked through the quiet corridor towards many waiting people eager for the news, Gil hated what he was about to do.

"Gil how is she?" Catherine asked pulling Gil into the room and sitting him down "Gil?"

"Sara's dead!" Gil said letting the tears flow "She was my life, she was so dedicated to being a mom and a CSI and being a CSI took her away from me and my boys"

"Oh Gil I'm so sorry" Catherine replied also starting to cry hugging her best friend "So sorry"

The rest of the team broke down in tears, the men hugged men their tears flowing with such ease. Gil then stood up and walked over to two sleeping little boys and picked them up and onto his knee, Gil sniffed their hair, it smelt of Sara, her shampoo, her touch, her everything was in his two little boys.

"Connor, Dylan wake up boys" Gil said gently shaking the boys awake.

"Daddy is mommy ok?" Dylan asked hugging into his dad more "Daddy?"

"No Dylan, she's gone away" Gil replied starting to cry "Sorry"

"It's ok Daddy she will be back" Connor said wiping away his fathers tears.

"No boys Mommy is not coming back, ever" Gil repeated placing a cassette player in front of him and his boys "Listen to this"

Gil pressed play and the melody of the song played throughout the room.

_Going back to a tender age,So full of confusion and rage,Daddy says, "boys, your mama's gone."There's a hand on your shoulder as you're throwing dirt,Someone says, "time heals the man you got to keep on keeping' on."But all you want isMama's ride back home in a limousine,The saddest car that you've ever seen,Your brother cannot look you in the strikes and thunder roars,An early winter in that heart of yours,But you swear you won't let them see you cry'caUse all you want is mama's neighbours come and bring you pies,Endless words and futile sighs,And you run up to your room and lock the there you are in your Sunday best,The way your mama would have had your dressed,And you realize it doesn't matter anymore'cause all you want is mama's arms.'round and 'round and 'round it seasons change the young boy growsTo understand it's all part of some used to wonder what it's all about,Now those are questions you can do laugh them off and do the best you all you want is mama's you want in mama's arms._

Both boys looked from the player to their dad and bowed their tiny heads, they now knew they only had daddy's arms, mama's arms were gone, the rest of the team sat and watched the three Grissom men sit in silence, they were hurting and no one could blame them.

The day Sara Grissom was laid to rest, out of courtesy every establishment that had dealt with Sara or had the privilege to know her closed down for the day and joined her family and friends at her funeral.

Gil gave up working for the crime lab he was solely focused on his boys, the last thing he had to remind him of his wife, friend and mother of his children.

The End.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Well I hope you enjoyed, if that is the correct use of word, this story, I found it hard to write without crying, so if I make people cry I'm sorry. The song that's in this story is written by Joshua Kadison sung on my CD by Ronan Keating, a very good singer in the UK, anyway enough of my rambling please review I want to know how this made you feel.


End file.
